


Adorable

by planetundersiege



Series: Glimadora Week 2018 [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Oneshot, Pet Names, glimadora week 2018, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17066132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimadora week 2018: Day 4: Pet names“Naw Adora, that’s adorable.”





	Adorable

Glimmer and Adora sat on a rooftop on the castle of Bright Moon. Glimmer had teleported the couple up there, and now the two young women enjoyed the view of the azure blue sky and white fluffy clouds, holding each other’s hands as their cheeks reddened slightly.

 

“I can never get used to this.” Adora said, her smile growing.

 

“Never get used to what? The sky?”

 

“Yeah, it never was this beautiful in the Fright Zone. This is amazing, and I would change it for a thing.”

 

“Naw, Adora, that’s adorable.”

 

She laughed.

 

“Well, it’s new to me.”

 

“Hm… Adorable, maybe I should call you that? It literally has your name in it, and you are adorable, yes, from now on I’ll call you Adorable, Adora.”

 

The blonde woman let out a laugh, before pressing a soft kiss onto Glimmer’s cheek, causing the princess to turn red, Adora smiling.

 

“Well, if that’s my pet name, I guess I’ll call you… Sparkle.”

 

“Sparkle?”

 

Adora blushed, scratching the back of her neck.

 

“Well, your name is already Glimmer, so it’s hard to think of a name. They basically mean the same thing, but when you teleport you leave these cute sparkles behind. It’s not as great as Adorable, but it’s cute.”

 

“Everything you come up is perfect, Adorable.”

 


End file.
